Mobile Suit Gundam SEED CE 77 WOLF FANG
by TimX7
Summary: In the year C.E. 77, the Earth Sphere Federation's military police force is trying to stop terroroist attacks, and the illegal drug trade. But this only angered the criminals and terrorists, and increased their attacks on the innocent.


Gundam SEED is owned by Bandai Entertainment and Sunrise. I only own the original characters. This is only entertainment and is based on current events.

**Title: Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 77 WOLF FANG**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: In the year C.E. 77, the Earth Sphere Federation's military police force is trying to stop terroroist attacks, and the illegal drug trade. But this only angered the criminals and terrorists, and increased their attacks on the innocent. The only hope now is to call in SPECTRE.**

_It's been four years since ZAFT, ORB Union, and the Earth Alliance had fought. It's been four years when the Stargazer was deployed for study by the DSSD. In those four years ZAFT, Earth Alliance and ORB have combined to form the Earth Sphere Federation. But in order to maintain the peace on Earth and the colonies, the Earth Federation Military Police force is formed... But there is one organization in the military police, that is trained for the most difficult cases. Cases such as terrorism and drug trafficing. They call themselves SPECTRE, and they're the most highly trained squadron of Coordinators in the EFMP._

A military police officer chases a suspect through the alleyway of a Junius colony. As Lacus Clyne-Yamato is being rushed to the nearest hospital. The suspect shot Lacus during a concert for peace. Kira Yamato and their two children were backstage when it happened.

The officer continued to chase his suspect. Until finally catching him trying to climb a fence.

"On the ground now asshole!" the officer said. He quickly handcuffed the suspect and thre him against the wall to search him.

"You don't understand! I had to do it!"

"What I do understand is that you're getting the needle! Now hold still!"

"You don't understand! They will kill my family if I didn't do it!"

"Who forced you to do it!" the officer asked. "Huh? Make me understand, because you just might get life with no parole!"

The officer grabbed the suspect and pushed the man back to his car. However another car had it's windows rolled down on the right side. A single gunshot to the suspect's abdomen was all it took to bring the suspect down. Just as he was going to reveal the identity of the kidnappers. The officer quickly got on his radio to call for paramedics.

"Don't die on me! I need you to tell me who kidnapped your family!"

XXX

At the PLANT branch headquarters of the Earth Federation Military Police. Several brass talked about the incident and the status of both victims.

"We learned of the man's identity from his driver's license." said one high ranking official. "His name is Mason D. Caldwell. His family was kidnapped by the ZAFT Drug Cartel."

"Those bastards using the name of ZAFT like that!"

"But get this, Mason is still alive and so is his family. I believe that the ZDC is keeping the family alive for a bit longer. Most likely to confirm the death of Lacus Clyne-Yamato."

"What are we going to do about it?"

"I'm calling in the experts. I'm calling SPECTRE."

XXX

Five SPECTRE agents had donned body armor for this rescue mission. They were armed with handguns and submachine guns. The two leaders halted the other three. Then the male leader called the sniper.

"Mansfield to Aster... You in position?" Purple haired and red eyed Tyler Mansfield asked.

"Chloe Aster in position. Ready to go." the pink hair Chloe Aster said with a English accent.

"Let's make this quick..." silver haired Maya Birmingham said.

Nearby on the roof of another house, Chloe Aster looked through the heat vision scope of her sniper rifle. She could see that the hostages are in the living room with the suspects. "One near the window sighted... Taking him down..."

She pulled the trigger and the fifty caliber bullet hit the target dead on. Piercing through the living room window and the suspect's brain, while shattering the window it went through. When the others present in the room saw their comrade go down. They were going to start killing the hostages, but that was until a flashbang grenade was tossed through the shattered window. It went off as SPECTRE stormed the place.

"Everybody down!" Tyler shouted. The suspects tried to recover and fire. However they were pushed back to the ground and handcuffed. A total of four men in all. However a fifth heavy set man exits the bathroom and runs into the living room. He aims at the SPECTRE agents, only to be shot dead by Chloe's sniper rifle.

"Thanks Chloe!" Maya said.

"Don't mention it!"

**Opening Song: T.M Revolution - Thunderbird**

**Phase 01: They Call Him Dr. Feelgood**

"You okay ma'am?" Maya asked the wife.

"Thank you I'm fine..." she replied relieved that it's all over. "Did my husband...?"

"Yes he did do it, but when the Clyne-Yamato faction heard about your husband's story, they refused to press charges. We sent their request along to the district attorney's office and she agreed with the request. Only the terrorists will be charged with the attempted murder. Did you know who they were?"

"The only thing they said was that a man named Dr. Feelgood, wanted them to wait until Mrs. Clyne was pronounced dead at the hospital. They were waiting to see if she survived or not."

"Well the good news is that Mrs. Clyne will live through this ordeal. The bullet didn't pierce any vital organs and it went straight through her abdomen."

"That's great to hear." the wife shed a tear of happiness for the spokeswoman for peace in the Federation.

"Bad news is that the ZAFT Drug Cartel will know of these events and will hunt your entire immediate family down. We're going to have to put you, your children and your husband into witness protection."

"I know... It's a sacrifice we must make. For the safety of my family."

XXX

The SPECTRE agents finished briefing the crime scene investigators and local police on the situation. Then they left on a shuttle back to their personal battleship, the EFMPS-001 Canis Minor.

"So case closed right?" Captain Hiram Solomon asked his agents.

"Not quite Captain." Maya said. "We have to find out the motive of the ZDC and we have to arrest Dr. Feelgood."

"Oh it's him at it again huh?" Hiram stood up from his desk. "Listen we've been having trouble with the ZDC. Especially since the formation of the Earth Sphere Federation in C.E. 75. We want this guy getting lethal injection and if we do this thing by the book. He'll soon be on death row with his death warrent signed."

"YES CAPTAIN!" Tyler and Maya said in unison.

"Now onto other business." Hiram said. "We're receiving a shipment of mobile suits to the Canis Minor. So your original Windhams, ZAKU Phantoms, and Delta Astrays are being junked. You better get any things you have in your old mobile suits out. Because in five hours the first six of the Earth Federation Mobile Suit series is arriving around that time.

"YES CAPTAIN!"

"Good you two are dismissed."

XXX

A young woman was brought before a masked man with short blonde hair and icy blue eyes. His mask was gold with blue trim and looked like a metal party mask. The woman was forced on her knees by the man's henchmen. He sneered at the young woman, as she trembled in fear at the sight of the man they call Dr. Feelgood.

"So you can't get enough sampling the merchandise huh?" Dr. Feelgood said. "Well you can have all of the meth you want... IN HELL!"

A henchman pulled a gun out and executed the terrified young woman. She was only eighteen years old. But she was deceived by Dr. Feelgood. If she workd for him, she'd have all of the good narcotics she'd ever want. But Dr. Feelgood was a liar, in fact he's kept most of the drugs that are made for the drug trade. The workers who make the drugs aren't allowed to touch the stuff. Only he is to hand over a certain amount to his hundreds of dealers.

"Get that bitch into a pod and get rid of her!" he ordered. "Let's hope the EFMP doesn't find her! The last thing I'd want is those soldier pigs breathing down my neck again!"

"Uh Boss..." a henchman hesitated to tell his boss some bad news. "You know that family you asked to take hostage?"

"Yes please tell me Lacus Clyne-Yamato is dead." Feelgood said.

"She survived... The man forced to do the deed missed any vital organs. The men you assigned to make sure everything was done right, shot the man before he could rat out you... However he survived as well and told the EFMP that it was us. It only gets worse Boss. The EFMP in PLANT 7... called in the SPECTREs."

Feelgood was once again enraged. He killed the henchman that told him the bad news and went on a temper tantrum in his 'throne room'. Knocking stuff down, beating his henchmen, and kicking down his golden throne with angels on it. He walked over to a mirror with crack-cocaine on it, and snorted a couple of lines of the powder to calm himself down.

"What's the status of the Xstacy mobile suits?" he asked.

"We've got enough ready to declare war against the EFMP. But we're having a hard time recruiting pilots."

"Well get me more pilots!" Feelgood exclaimed. "I'm not declaring war against the EFMP... I'm declaring war against SPECTRE!"

XXX

The SPECTRE team was up and in the hanger five hours later. Just as the last of the new mobile suits were transferred into the Canis Minor. They were all deisgned the same. Only except they had custom colors.

"So why would a drug cartel try to assasinate Lacus Clyne-Yamato?" Blaze Aster, Chloe's sister, said. She has vermilion hair and blue eyes.

"Well the Clyne Faction was the organization responible for the Earth Sphere federation's formation." Danny Gwan said. He has auburn hair and gold eyes. "Because of that the criminal and terrorist organizations all hate Lacus. It's because of her that the EFMP and SPECTRE was formed as well. So everybody is gunning for Lacus."

"And the man calls himself Dr. Feelgood? Isn't that a popular heavy metal song in the twentith century?"

"Yes but it doesn't mean he named himself that because of the song." Danny said. "A lot of drug dealers called themselves that, and all of them were killed in police shootouts."

"Would you two look at those mobile suits?" Danny's older sister Megan said. She had the same matching hair and eyes as her brother's.

They were something alright, but they all had Phase Shift Armor. So it was hard to tell just how awe inspiring they are without any color. They all had a V fin on the forehead. Since they all have V fins and Phase Shift Armor. There is only one name for them...

"Those are Gundams, aren't they?" Maya asked.

"Looks like it." Tyler said with a smile. Now this was going to be interesting. Having a total of six Gundam class mobile suits in operation at once.

"Alright here is your assigned mobile suits!" Hiram exclaimed. "Tyler you get the Core Fighter and the Flyers to form the EFMS-001 Akita. Which includes the Sword, Blast and Force Silhouette Flyers."

"Understood Captain!"

"Maya, you get the EFMS-002 Pitbull. It's the one right next to the Akita parts and Core Fighter. Blaze you get the EFMS-003 Husky. Daniel, your mobile suit is the EFMS-004 Bulldog. Megan you've got the EFMS-005 Shepard. Finally Chloe, you get the EFMS-006 Bloodhound. Alright get to know your mobile suit with these flashdrives. Dismissed!"

The six of them walked over to the table that Hiram pointed at. Each of them picked a flashdrive with their mobile suit's serial number on it. Then the pilots went back to their quarters to sleep and to study the schematics of their mobile suits.

XXX

It has been a total of seven hours since SPECTRE handled the hostage situation. All of them were asleep in their private quarters. While the third shift started up. Hiram was going to allow his agents to sleep in and have the day off. If only he knew that several Akatsuki based mobile suits left the ZDC ship Euphoria. These mobile suits were on their way to the Canis Minor.

**Next Episode: The new mobile suits are put to the test as SPECTRE defends the Canis Minor, from the unregistered Xstacy mobile suits.**


End file.
